To Feel
by rallybabe89
Summary: one shot. Prompts: home, hope, meeting, hurt, dream, regret, Uncle, fall, forever, happiness.


_Prompts:_ home, hope, meeting, hurt, dream, regret, Uncle, fall, forever, happiness.

**

* * *

Home**.

The first time Sasuke came home, he had expected to be greeted by Sakura and yelled at by Kakashi for being such a shame to the Team and to Konoha.

He hadn't expected to see Konoha already shattered and broken. He didn't know what to say when he found out that Kakashi, his pseudo father, had given up his life to protect the very village Sasuke wanted to destroy.

But most of all he hadn't expected to see Sakura leaning in Neji's arms, tired, and walking back to the still standing Hyuuga Mansion from the makeshift hospital tent.

**Hope.**

It wasn't the first time that they were kissing in front of him. Of course they never did know that he watching. Sasuke always seemed to show up where they were. Sakura and Neji would steal away from their friends just to spend some time alone together.

And Sasuke would follow.

He would hear Neji's soft declarations of love and Sakura's moans and mewls. But he wouldn't stay long enough to hear Sakura verbally proclaim her love for Neji.

And that was why Sasuke still held hope.

**Meeting.**

Sakura would meet Sasuke quite frequently. She would do on missions wth him and attend Team Yamato's annual Christmas parties. They would meet everyday.

Re-building the village was easy for Sasuke but re-building the ties he broke was difficult. He tried so very hard to attend and every event that happened in the village. Even if the only people he talked to were Naruto and Sakura.

Sasuke talked to Sakura everytime. Her eyes would sparkle in a way they never did for Neji.

And Sasuke loved meeting her.

**Hurt**

He lay on the new hospital bed after coming back from a deadly mission. Sasuke was used to the physical pain. After all he had lived with Orochimaru for years.

When Sakura came in announcing that he shattered his clavical bone, sprained his left wrist, pierced his left lung, pulled a muscle in his groin and broke his knee; Sasuke simply nodded and asked her when he could leave.

She was just about to leave when he saw the diamond engagement ring on her left hand.

That wound hurt the most.

**Dream**

Sasuke knew that Sakura dreamed of a small close knit wedding. Sakura knew that Neji also dreamed of a personal ceremony.

But Sasuke didn't want her dreams shattered again. So he damaged the large tent being placed in the Hyuuga gardens by Hiashi. He also made sure the messenger boy didn't get a chance to invite anyone besides Rookie Nine and Gai's Team.

Atending her wedding was terrible for him. There were rumors all around the village that Sasuke would claim her before the couple said, "I do."

Yet in Sasuke's dream, he never had to steal her from anyone. She would come running to him, happily. And this time, it was his turn to have his dreams shattered.

**Regret**

He was relieved to see that even after her wedding, Sakura still came to meet him. She smiled and looked even more heavenly. He was glad that Neji was keeping her happy. Sakura deserved to be happy.

Sakura would talk to him about how affective Naruto's policies as Hokage were toward the Hyuuga. She revealed to him how stressed she was when Hiashi talked to her about her future children. Sakura was terrified that her children would be sealed.

Sasuke regretted telling her that if she had married him, she would never have to worry about sealing their children.

**Uncle**

Twins. Sakura gave birth to twins, one boy and one girl, two beautiful children who took after their mother and father.

Sasuke smiled as he took her baby girl from Naruto. For an instant he was reminded of how he wanted the child's eyes to be red not white. But looking back to his teammate and Neji, Sasuke couldn't help but feel like family, no matter how little they had in common.

**Forever**

Every one had thought Sakura had achieved her little fairytale. She was married to her prince charming with two beautiful children. She was strong and caring and perfect.

No one had thought that her fairytale would come crashing down on her. Sakura had never imagined that she would come home one day to find out that her prince would never be coming back.

When she got his body, she knew he died in pain. His eyes gauged out and chest ripped open by the Kumogakure shinobi. Sakura wanted revenge. She wanted her fairytale back. She wanted her happily ever after.

**Fall**

Sasuke stood by her side as she watched her two beautiful children drop dirt on their father's grave. The twins, barely three, had questioned her non stop as to why their daddy wasn't coming back. They wanted to know why they were putting daddy in the ground.

But all Sakura told them was that they needed to become strong, stronger than their father to show everyone that Neji's children would never fail.

**Happiness**

She had married him in a small ceremony. There were no witnesses besides Naruto and Hinata. They were wed by Kakashi's grave and went to seek guidance from Neji's.

She told him that she still loved Neji very much but she always knew her children would need a father. And now as she pats the bump in her womb, she smiles.

Sasuke prays for his family and Neji. He knows that the man would want Sakura to be safe, to be loved and to be happy. Neji had told Sasuke that if he wasn't there then Sakura would have married Sasuke. And Sasuke told Neji that one day if Neji ever hurt Sakura, she would come to him. After all, he truly did love her.


End file.
